Vecinos
by LoveUchihaLawliet
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante universitaria de 22 años de edad que se muda a otro barrio, en dónde conoce a Sasuke Uchiha. El es guapo y muy inteligente, pero es un arrogante y prepotente, y además, es 6 años menor que ella... que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba horas sentado en el escritorio de mi habitación haciendo tarea. Esta realmente harto de todo eso, pero no podia darme el lujo de bajar un punto mi calificación. Ni mucho menos dejar qe mi hermano mayor me supere.

Estaba a punto de terminar y me dio sed. Baje hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche, con el trasero entumido de haber pasado tanto tiempo sentado. Cuando regrese a mi habitación me disponía a terminar mi tarea, cuando por accidente mire hacia la ventana y vi un camión de mudanza al otro lado de la calle.

Me invadió la curiosidad y me acerque más a la ventana. Parecía que al fin los vecinos de enfrente habían decidido mudarse. No les guardaba rencor ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que ya no pudieron con la tensión de vivir justo enfrente de unos "monstruos acosadores, arrogantes y pervertidos", como nos habían llamado hace poco a mi y a mi hermano.

- Ah, pobres señores, que culpa tienen de tener una hija tan loca- me dije a mi mismo, dando un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Ellos se habían mudado hace unos tres o cuatro años, y tenían una hija de mi edad. Al principio era una chica de lo más normal, nos la encontrabamos de vez en cuando en el camión, ya que no estaba en la misma escuela que yo, y no habíamos tenido una conversación que pudiera considerarse trascendente, como para entablar una amistad o algo más.

Sinceramente ni yo ni Itachi le habíamos puesto mucha atención a ella. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no era algo que nos interesará. Fue hasta después de 6 meses de haberla conocido que Itachi empezó a notar conductas un poco extrañas en ella.

Porque estaba bien encontrarte a tu vecina en la parada del camión, o en la tienda de la esquina o incluso en el centro comercial. Lo que no estaba bien era encontrartela cuando ibas saliendo de la escuela (la cual esta al otro extremo de la ciudad), o cuando estas en tu practica de soccer que se acaba a las nueve de la noche, o cuando sales de campamento con tus amigos al bosque que esta fuera de la ciudad, mientras te bañabas en el río (porque eso fue lo que hizo con Itachi).

Decidimos no darle mayor importancia, seguro era un extraño amor pasajero y ya se le quitaría. Pero el asunto no mejoro. Cada vez que salía de mi casa, por el rabillo del ojo podía verla medio escondida detrás de la cortina de su cuarto. Y cuando estaba haciendo tarea en mi escritorio ella estaba sentada en la azotea de su casa, mirandome por la ventana de mi cuarto. Lo que más miedo me dio fue cuándo la encontre trepada en el árbol que está afuera de mi casa tratando de asomarse por la rendija que esta en el baño, para ver como Itachi se duchaba.

Por dios, ¡Se sabía mis horarios mejor que yo mismo!. Entonces, uno de esos días de verano en que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, Itachi y yo nos fuimos al patio trasero y comenzamos a mojarnos con la manguera para refrescarnos. Subitámente, escuchamos el flash de una camára detrás nuestro y ¡allí estaba ella!.

Al día siguiente, la vi sentada enfrente de su casa junto con otras chicas del barrio. En ese momento yo estaba regresando de la escuela y en cuanto me vieron intentaron disimular sus risitas bobas. Harto de todo eso, me acerque a ellas.

- Buenas tardes vecinas- les dije yo mirándolas.

- Hola sasuke-kun- dijo una, las demás no me contestaron.

- Mikami me pareció un poco extraño no haberte encontrado en la parada del camión-

La chica se puso colorada.

- Si, bueno esque hoy salí más temprano-

- ¿Que es lo que tienes allí?- dije señalando unas hojas que tenía medio escondidas en sus brazos.

- Etto.. yo.. sólo les mostraba mi tarea a las chicas-

- ¿Encerio? quizá yo te pueda ayudar.. dejáme verlas-

- No, no te preocupes, ya las revise y estan bien-

- Mmm- en ese momento, ella se distrajo un poco y le arrebate las hojas que tenía.

- ¡No Sasuke! yo...-

- ...- Me había quedado sin palabras. Aquellas hojas estaban llenas de fotos de Itachi y yo cuando estabamos jugando a mojarnos, todas desde diferentes angulos y a distinta distancia. Estaban tan bien tomadas que parecía que nosotros habíamos posado para esas fotos.

Entonces hice lo único que podía haber hecho: rompí las hojas en pedazos y me di media vuelta. Al entrar a mi casa Itachi estaba viendo algún programa tonto en la televisión. Al informarle de lo sucedido se quedo muy sorprendido.

- Eso explica muchas cosas..- dijo, y de nuevo siguió mirando la TV.

Estuvimos unos cuántos días sin dirigirle la palabra a Mikami, pero un sabádo en la noche, su madre llegó muy enojada a tocar la puerta. Según ella, la niña había estado deprimida toda la semana porque nosotro (Itachi y yo) nos habíamos puesto a insultarla, y que la acosabamos todo el tiempo, y que hasta le habíamos tomado fotos a escondidas, etc... El rollo fue que era su palabra contra la nuestra. Se convirtió en un verdadero escándalo por toda la cuadra, nuestra madre le gritaba y viceversa. Como la evidencia estaba destruída, la mujer no nos creyó ni una palabra y se fue a su casa maldiciendo hasta el último de los Uchihas.

De eso no hacía más que unos cuántos meses. Los que se tardarón en vender la casa, supongo. Realmente no me sorprendia demaciado. En ese momento, Mikami salió de la casa y vio que yo estaba en la ventana. La salude con la mano de manera burlesca y ella sólo me dirigió una mirada rabiosa y se dedicó a ignorarme.

Cuándo finalmente se subió a su auto para irse y nuca más volver, le grite:

- Adiós loca!!-

...

Había pasado una semana desde que los vecinos se habían mudado y todo se sentía más tranquilo. Al fin podía salir a la calle con mis amigos sin el temor de encontrar alguna foto mía en el internet, rodeada de corazoncitos. Hacía como dos días que se habían mudado a esa casa otras dos mujeres, madre e hija supuse. Ambas tenían un color de cabello bastante peculiar y eran muy parecidas.

La chica parecía ser más grande que yo, siempre que estaba en la calle, como a eso de las ocho de la noche, ella regresaba con bastantes libros y una bata. Quiza estudiaba medicina en alguna universidad de por ahí. Y por lo que sabía, mi madre y la suya habían entablado amistad.

Un día, regresando a mi casa, me encontre con mi mamá en la cocina.

- Que crees Sasuke-kun?

- Que sucede?

- Sakurako, la vecina nueva, nos invito a cenar a su casa-

- Oh, y supongo que quieres que vaya no?-

- Por supuesto. Me alegra que las nuevas vecinas sean más agradables que las otras. Esas mujeres si que estaban locas-

- Si, lo se-

- Pero sabes? No culpó a esa chica por haberse fijado en ustedes dos. Ciertamente tenía buen gusto, porque ustedes son muy guapos-

- Mamá no empieces...-

. Hahaha-

Así que al parecer mi sentencia estaba firmada. Hoy en la noche iba a conocer a las señoritas Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello a todas!!

waa primero qe nada quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que se tomarón la molestia de leer mi fic :D

gracias son geniales!!

Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo! esta historia me esta gustando bastante ;D ya tengo muxas cositas pensadas. Por si tenian alguna duda, si, este fic tendrá contenido **lemmon **proximamente :)

La razon por la que no subido capitulo de mi otro fic esque todavia no lo tengo terminado porque quiero que sea lo más largo posible, además de que he tenido algunos problemas de tiempo. Este lo subo porque ya lo tenía hecho pero quize esperarme un poco para subirlo.

Ya me faltan solo unas cuántas semanas para salir de vacasiones así que posiblemente actualize más pronto. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.

Besos!!

* * *

Iba regresando a mi casa desde la universidad. Estaba realmente cansada, últimamente las clases eran muy aburridas. La medicina ciertamente era mi pasión y siempre fue mi deseo llegar a ser una gran doctora, pero a veces los temas se me hacían bastante repetitivos. Habíamos estado viendo partes del cuerpo y sus funciones, pero la verdad ya me sabía todo el tema de memoria. Era como estar cursando de nuevo la primaria.

Y a parte de todo eso, tenía que regresar a casa caminando, ya que no llevaba dinero para el camión ni tampoco tenía auto, como muchos de mis compañeros.

_Velo por el lado bueno, sirve que así me acostumbro al nuevo lugar dónde vivo..._

Estaba ya a unas cuadras de mi casa, cuándo vi a un grupo de chicos. Eran cinco y, obviamente, todos eran más chicos que yo. Eran muy altos y ciertamente no tenían el cuerpo de un mocoso, pero aún conservaban algunos rasgos infantiles en su rostro. Y siéndoles completamente sincera todos ellos eran bastante atractivos, sobre todo el chico pelirrojo y el rubio.

Ellos conversaban bastante entretenidos.

- ¿Y que tal esta la tal Yuuko?- le pregunto uno de ellos al chico rubio. Tenía los ojos casi blancos.

- Pues esta bastante bien, pero es un poco inexperta en la cama... en fin, ya vez lo que dicen, la práctica hace al maestro...- le contesto y todos rieron. También me fije que tenía los ojos azules, muy claros, y unas marcas en la cara que lo hacían muy distintivo.

Era una verdadera lástima que chicos como aquellos gastarán su vida de esa manera. Y lo más seguro era que ni la mitad de lo que se contaban fuera cierto, pero hací son los hombres adolescentes. Están en una etapa dónde sus hormonas parecen balas y lo único que les interesa es hablar sobre sexo. Eso era algo por lo que todos pasamos.

Oh bueno, todos excepto yo. Siempre fui una chica bastante reservada, y esos temas no me llamaban demasiado la atención. Incluso me parecía un poco molesto que fuera de lo único de lo que todos hablaban. Quizá por eso siempre he sido estereotipada como una antisocial.

Estaba a unos cuántos metro de ellos pero aún podía escucharlos.

- Mira, esa es la nueva, verdad?-

- Si, que lástima que Sasuke no este aquí para verla...-

Al pasar junto a ellos me sentí bastante nerviosa e incómoda. Todos dejaron de hablar y me miraban descaradamente.

_Pero que te sucede Sakura? no son más que unos cuántos mocosos, tú ya eres una persona adulta y madura._

- hehe, bienvenida, no te gustaría acompañarnos un rato?-

_Al demonio!! estos no son niños, son unos monstruos pervertidos._

Deje de lado la vergüenza y no me importo lo que ellos pensarían de mí. Tome mis cosas con fuerza y salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Al llegar a la entrada comencé a buscar las llaves dentro de mi bolso.

_Mierda! no las encuentro... si así va a ser todos los días creo que terminare mudándome con Ino! que horror.. este día va de mal en peor..._

Y en esas estaba, cuando por fin encontré la maldita llave. Y continué tirando maldiciones al azar hasta que abrí la puerta.

Al entrar vi a mi madre en la cocina y supe que no estaba sola.

_Mierda!! se me olvido que había invitado a los vecinos a cenar!! y yo que hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar con más gente..._

- Sakura! al fin llegaste! se te hizo un poco tarde..-

- Lo siento mamá, me perdí un poco n.n' al parecer todavía no me acostumbro a la zona-

- Esta bien hija. Mira ven, te presento a la vecina de en frente. Su nombre es Mikoto Uchiha-

Sentada en el comedor había una mujer de cabello negro y muy largo. Su expresión era amable y juvenil y era una mujer bastante bella. De no haber sabido que tenía ya dos hijos y llevaba 25 años de casada con el empresario Fugaku Uchiha, pensaría que aquella mujer tenía mi edad.

- Mucho gusto señora Uchiha-

- El gusto es mío Sakura- vaya, al parecer ella ya me conocía. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que mi madre le habló sobre mí. Seguramente le contó lo del baño cuándo estaba en el kinder, que pena...- tuviste un día duro no?-

- Tanto se me ve...-

- hahaha- rió Mikoto.

Y entonces note otra presencia en la que no había reparado desde que había entrado a la cocina. Sentado junto a Mikoto, estaba un joven, algo callado y de mirada atenta. Y me sentí como tonta por no haberme dado cuenta de que el estaba sentado allí, porque era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida. ¿Como era posible ignorar a alguien así?. Era alto, más o menos de mi edad, sus ojos eran penetrantes y tan negros como su cabello, lacio y largo. Su mirada era sensual y sus facciones bastante masculinas. Y de su cuerpo... uff mejor ni hablemos. Una camisa negra tan sencilla jamás se había visto tan tentadora.

Me sorprendí a mi misma mirándolo de manera tonta e inquietante. Si yo encontrará a alguien mirándome así, me asustaría bastante. Eso era extraño en mí, jamás me había sucedido. Aunque claro, jamás había visto a un hombre como él.

- Sakura te presentó a mi hijo mayor, Itachi. Tiene 23 años y también estudia medicina- sí, esta mujer sabía todo sobre mi.

- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura- estaba impresionada de no haber tartamudeado.

- El gusto es mío Sakura- dijo él besando mi mano caballerosamente.

- Hey, Sakura!- dijo mi madre sacándome de mi ensueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado con cara de tonta.

- Que sucede?- le conteste inmediatamente.

- He, nada- otra vez esa mirada...- si quieres ve a dejar tus cosas-

- Si esta bien, sirve que de paso me mojo la cara... con permiso- dije educadamente y me fui directo al piso superior.

Debo admitir que hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tropezar en los escalones mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a fantasear con los bellos ojos negros de Itachi...

_Itachi..._

Bien, puede que después de todo no tenga que mudarme con Ino.

Al entrar en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue tirar mi mochila al rincón. Cambié mis ropas por unas más limpias y tome mi cepillo y la crema para dirigirme al baño. Al caminar por el pasillo pude seguir escuchando voces. Lo cuál significaba que Mikoto todavía se encontraba en la cocina. Lo que significaba que Itachi seguía allí...

Era extraño, incluso para mí, verme tonteando por un hombre. Aunque claro, no todos los días te encuentras a un médico con cuerpo de modelo sentado en tu comedor...

Cuando llegué a la puerta del baño seguía pensando en Itachi por lo que no me di cuenta de que la perilla de la puerta se movió antes de que la tocará. Al instante siguiente, me encontré chocando de frente con alguien, un muchacho. Mis cosas cayeron al suelo y me agache para recogerlas.

- Pero que demo... ¿que te sucede? ¿que acaso nadie te ha dicho que primero se toca la puerta antes de entrar niña?-

Al escuchar eso, deje todo en el suelo y alcé mi rostro para mirarlo ¿quien demonios se creía él para hablarme de ese modo en MI casa?. Justo en el momento en que abrí la boca para soltar la peor de las groserías que me supiera, apareció Mikoto del otro extremo del pasillo.

- Oh Sasuke, hijo estaba buscándote. Parece que ya conociste a Sakura, ¿Por qué no la ayudas a levantar sus cosas?

_Con que su nombre es Sasuke…_

Lo miré a la cara y le dirigí la más falsa de las sonrisas.

_Si no fuera porque esta tu querida madre aquí…_

Su cara fue como un reflejo de la mía_. _Su sonrisa era tan o más falsa que la mía.

- Si mamá, lo siento eso estaba a punto de hacer- entonces el tal Sasuke se agacho y me dio mis cosas en la mano.

- Gracias Sasuke, eres tan amable- y fue hasta ese momento en que de verdad me fijé en su apariencia. Definitivamente era mucho más parecido a su madre que Itachi. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos igual de negros que los de su hermano. Era casi tan alto como Itachi y a juzgar por su apariencia seguro practicaba algún deporte. En verdad era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero por las facciones de su rostro adivine que no tendría más de dieciséis años.

_Lo que me faltaba… otro mocoso…_

Y entonces me acorde de la conversación de los chicos que me había encontrado. Uno de ellos había mencionado a Sasuke.

_Así que esos son amigos suyos. Debí saberlo, alguien tan vulgar como él debía de tener ese tipo de amistades._

Ambos nos paramos del suelo y en ese momento llegó Itachi. No pude evita voltear a ver a Sasuke y por la cara que puso seguramente esos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una especie de puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño que esta siendo regañado por su madre.

- Bueno Sakurako, gracias por habernos invitado. Resultaste ser una persona muy agradable y me gustaría que lo repitiéramos de nuevo alguna vez. Nos vamos chicos. Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura- dijo ella.

- El gusto fue mío señora Uchiha- le dirigí una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió. Mi madre la acompaño a la puerta de entrada.

Mientras, Itachi se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Fue un placer conocerte Sakura, nos vemos pronto- dijo y se retiró. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. Definitivamente este mundo necesitaba más hombres como aquél.

Entonces voltee la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke y le dirigí la más amenazante de mis miradas. No hace falta decir que en cuánto a gestos amenazadores se refiere el me ganó.

- Adiós Sa-ku-ra- dijo y también se fue.

_Adolescente estúpido. Maldito bastardo…_

Bueno, no había sido el mejor comienzo de todos.

* * *

**jojo no sean malitas y ya que andan x aqui dejenme un lindo reviw :D**

**recuerden, dudas, sugerencias, criticas o lo que quieran hagánmela saber :D**

nos leemos pronto chicas!

Sayonnara.


End file.
